Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 21)
This episode will have POV`s. There may be more Summary The legend of Notch and Herobrine was revealed. Now, the benders look for the third shard... Chapter 21: Quest for the third shard POV: Mary We left the bibliotheque and were talking about the third shard, as suddenly, a priest came running: He wore purple clothes and as soon as he saw him, Will said: "OH, hello Mr. Flice. Why are you here? The man replied: "I am here because I have an important matter to discuss with your fire-wielding friend." "Mary?" Daniel`s face moved to distrusty again, but before he could drag out his sword, I said: "We can split up. You guys search for the wind shard, and I go with this priest. If I have to fight him, I should be fine. I can take care of myself." Will didn`t seem that content about my decision, but he nodded. Alyssa also nodded and Daniel put away his sword. Mr. Flice whistled: "How about I guide you to the entrance of the tunnel that leads to the shard and I take your fire girl to teach her about something. Also, Fire isn`t allowed in these tunnels, so she couldn`t enter anyway." "That`s mean. But let`s go." I replied. We traveled to the back of the glacier in which the castle was built, to the very foot. Even Will started to freeze and I knew I would be a popsicle if I hadn`t Fire powers. "There it is." "Are we supposed to find the Wind Shard or to end up as popsicles?" Daniel scorned. Alyssa was shivering, but she stomped her foot and earth came out of the snow, making a gauntlets and greaves set on arms and legs. "Ahh, geothermal heat." "Okay, that can be used. Mary?" Mr. Flice howled. I knew that the moment had come. "Bye guys!" and while my friends entered the ice tunnel, I rushed back to the mountains of Cryo town,... We ran to the castle and into a little room. It had a carpet on the room with a glowing flame pattern and some torces were burning on the walls. These flames spent more warmth than my own flames. Mr. Flice told me to sit down and then he sat down himself. He took a breath and said: "Mary, is it true that you fear your powers?" I was startled. Because he said the truth. I really feared my powers. Due to the fact fire has caused death and destruction as long as I have known. I didn`t want to cause death or destruction myself, so I barely use my powers. "Y-yes I do." I stuttered. He smiled, like he expected that answer. "You think of the Volca Valley incident, but fear not. Fire isn`t just an instrument of destruction. Fire can bring life or death. It depends on the wielder." "Really?" "Yes, due to this, pyrokinetics developed three kinds of fire: Holy Fire, Mortal Fire, and Hell Fire." "Holy fire?" I was fascinated by that fact. Holy Fire, flames of pure life. I wish I could use this power. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Mr. Flice answered with: "Because I have a feeling you will be the first Fire user to ever control all three kinds of fire." "Do you really think that?" "Yes, you and your friend will accomplish great deeds. I have seen that in their spirits. The Water Bender´would leap into death to save your lives. The Earth Elemental thinks about her friends like close people. She would also do everything for you. And the Wind Bender, your friend, Will..." As he mentioned Will, I tried not to get red. Sometimes, my face lit on fire because of it. Which was sort of embarrassing. "What is with him?" "He would even try to topple gods just to save you, Mary. He seems to like you more than the other two do." I was somewhat relieved, but suddenly, I heard my friends shout, a dragon howl and Ice being torn apart. "I have to go, Mr. Flice. Thanks for your inspiring words." "I will join you." He replied and ran after me. For a priest, he was fast. POV: Alyssa We were marching through the tunnel and I was glad to feel geothermal heat. Daniel and Will weren`t happy at all, due to the fact the floor consisted of Ice. None of us slipped, but the march was still long and boring. None of us was in a mood to talk and there was no way to train our powers. I prayed for something to happen, and it did. Hooray! We entered a big hall that looked like a shrine. Ice spikes hung on the ceiling and would stab through anything, but they didn`t move. The wind shard was floating around in the end of the wall. I wanted to take a step forward, but I got pushed back by a storm. "Alyssa!" Daniel shouted. "I am fine. But why is this shard so territorial?" "I don`t know." Will shrugged his shoulders and said: "I try." And the winds allowed him to pass. He marched to the Wind Shard and took it, but as he returned to us, something fell from the ceiling: A big grey dragon with crystal eyes and toxic breath. Maybe the guardian or something. "Let`s get outta here." Daniel whispered and then, there was no further talking. We were running for our lives, Will with the Shard first. Daniel bought us time by having ice walls rise out of the ground, but the dragon crushed them like gravel. "We are not fast enough!" Will yelled. "But what can we do?" I scoffed. Daniel suddenly did something unexpected. He rammed his sword in the ice wall and dragged it through until he held an ice pike of 3 meters in his hand and stopped. "I will stall this thing. You guys go ahead." "It will kill you!" I shouted. "It won`t. The poison will injure me. Severely injure me. But it won`t kill me. Now run!" Daniel already put his life on the line as he fought Will, but I didn`t have any better plans, so we turned around and ran away, while Daniel charged at the dragon... I thought it was easy, at least as Will and I got to the exit, until we turned around. Daniel sprinted for his life, the dragon was far behind him, but caught up. Will said: "He will make it. Let`s wait." But as they got closer, I realized Daniel wouldn`t make it. I had to make the dragon stop, I knew that and with that, I canalized my power. I never tried something with that focus or power, but as Daniel and the dragon were only 10 meters away, a great earth boulder crushed the ceiling and the dragon and Daniel could rush out of the tunnel. We followed and were relieved we made it out alive and had the shard of wind. We met Mary and this Mr. Flice at the Cryo Coffee. Mary seemed relieved and determined about something than I have ever seen. "So, how was it, guys?" Mary asked. I hollered in pride: "Daniel killed a giant grey dragon and we got the wind shard." "I didn`t kill it. You crushed it with earth in the middle of a glacier." "That`s nice to hear, guys and now we have to get the last shard." "The water shard." Mr. Flice muttered like he was worried about it. "It is already found, I can warp you to its holding place, but be prepared for a fight." "Ohh-kay. I am not motivated." Daniel sealed his arms. "I think if you can, you should just warp us there, Mr. Flice." "Are you sure, Will?" The priest really sounded worried. "Yes." Will nodded. And then, Mr. Flice took out his arms, we were covered in a magic aura and then we were gone... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions